Valve arrangements, for example in the form of a valve island, often include a basic module on which different valve modules are received. It is desirable that individual valve modules can also be exchanged during operation. To prevent fluid from unintentionally flowing out of the free plug-in locations of the basic module, a check valve can be inserted into the respective fluid connection in the basic module of the valve island which prevents an outflow of fluid if no valve module is plugged thereon. The check valve is configured such that it can be moved into a permanently open position under the influence of the valve module in order to permit a fluid flow to the valve module. This principle is for example shown in document WO 2008/125131 A1.
The fitting of the individual check valves for the respective fluid connections is time-consuming and thus cost-intensive.
The object of the invention is to simplify the fitting of check valves in a valve arrangement such as a valve island and thus to design the valve arrangement in a more cost-effective manner.